


Your Very Best Friend

by lotsofquestionslimitedanswers



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Needs a Hug, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, the mountain scene rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers/pseuds/lotsofquestionslimitedanswers
Summary: A fix-it of the mountain scene in episode 6 of season 1Excerpt:"See you around, Geralt." Jaskier finally says.He stands there for a few more moments, staring at Geralt, silently pleading for him to say something, to say anything at all.Geralt doesn't say anything. He doesn't even turn to watch Jaskier leave. Of course Geralt doesn't say anything. That's their whole relationship; isn't it? Jaskier handles the words.To say that Jaskier is disappointed is an understatement. Jaskier is devastated. Geralt is just going to let Jaskier walk away without any more words.Well, that's not fair.Jaskier had just said those words only moments before. Was that moments before? It feels like an eternity. It feels like a whole lifetime has passed on this mountaintop.Jaskier turns and takes a few steps away from Geralt. Each step brings tears to Jaskier's eyes and pain to his chest.No.Not like this.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 119





	Your Very Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been posted on my tumblr lotsofquestionslimitedanswers
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!:)

Jaskier always knew it would end here. He knew he would be told to go away at some point. Everyone always tells him to leave. Everyone. Patrons. His parents. His schoolmates at Oxenfurt. His professors when he talked too much during class. Geralt is no exception. He shouldn't be surprised.

But he is surprised because see, the thing is, Geralt allowed Jaskier to follow him around the Continent for years and he could have chosen any time in the past decades to tell him to go away, but did he? No. He did not. So now, Jaskier's standing here, staring at Geralt, wondering what exactly went wrong because he certainly did not expect to be here with Geralt of all people. He thought Geralt was safe. He thought Geralt was an exception. He thought Geralt, in his own stubborn way, loved Jaskier to some degree.

Clearly, Jaskier was wrong. It makes sense that Jaskier was wrong. He's always wrong. He just hates being wrong. It's frustrating. That's his life; isn't it? Endless frustration-for him and everybody who interacts with him.

"See you around, Geralt." Jaskier finally says.

He stands there for a few more moments, staring at Geralt, silently pleading for him to say something, to say anything at all.

Geralt doesn't say anything. He doesn't even turn to watch Jaskier leave. Of course Geralt doesn't say anything. That's their whole relationship; isn't it? Jaskier handles the words.

To say that Jaskier is disappointed is an understatement. Jaskier is devastated. Geralt is just going to let Jaskier walk away without any more words.

Well, that's not fair.

Jaskier had just said those words only moments before. Was that moments before? It feels like an eternity. It feels like a whole lifetime has passed on this mountaintop.

Jaskier turns and takes a few steps away from Geralt. Each step brings tears to Jaskier's eyes and pain to his chest.

No.

Not like this.

It cannot end like this.

Jaskier turns around and takes those steps back to Geralt.

"Actually, I'm not leaving. I'm staying." Jaskier says.

Geralt doesn't say anything, but Jaskier sees the way Geralt's hands shake and his posture stiffens.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're trying to push everyone away so you can feel monstrous all on your lonesome. I think you feel horrible about everything that happened today with Yennefer and Borsch and the green dragon who was killed and you needed to make yourself feel even worse by sending me away. Because you knew I wanted to make you feel better which is why I said something stupid and light about the day. You blamed me for your Child Surprise and the djinn because your guilt of not claiming her led to you becoming so sleepless that you sought out a djinn to help you sleep. Then I interfered in a horrible manner and you made a wish not realizing what would happen which led you to meet Yennefer while trying to save my life. The things you blamed me for are not actually my fault. Furthermore, I am not going to walk away from our friendship just because you yell at me. You are too important, Geralt." Jaskier says.

Geralt doesn't say anything.

"I know you don't feel like talking to me, but the least you can do is turn around and make some sort of gesture to let me know you heard me. You don't even have to look me in the eyes. Just let me know there's hope. Turn around, Geralt." Jaskier says.

Geralt slowly turns around. He won't meet Jaskier's eyes. His face is wet with either sweat or tears or both. Jaskier cannot tell.

Jaskier's heart skips a beat. Geralt actually turned around. This is the closest thing to an admission of friendship Jaskier is going to get today. It's good enough for today.

"Thank you, Geralt. I mean, honestly Geralt, how can I leave you? You're my very best friend in the whole wide world." Jaskier takes a step closer and tries to smile at Geralt.

"I'm..." Geralt sighs. "I'm sorry, Jaskier."

Jaskier steps closer to Geralt again. "I know you are." Jaskier puts his hand on Geralt's shoulder. Geralt flinches. "Are you injured?" Jaskier asks.

Geralt shakes his head.

"Would you rather I not touch you right now?" Jaskier asks.

"No...I," Geralt growls. "I...I don't...you're being so...and I'm," Geralt makes gestures with his hands.

"You don't what, Geralt?" Jaskier asks.

"Deserve,"

"Deserve what?"

"Your kindness or..." Geralt sighs, "Your forgiveness."

Jaskier blinks in surprise. Then he says, "Well, you're getting both. I mean, I'm not going to lie; that hurt. A lot. But, I know why you did it, so I'll try to let it go."

Geralt lets out a small noise and the next thing Jaskier knows, he's being pulled against Geralt. Geralt's arms are wrapped around Jaskier and Geralt's face is pressed against Jaskier's neck. "I'm so sorry." Geralt sniffles.

Jaskier freezes for a moment as he feels wetness on his neck and feels Geralt tremble.

"Oh Geralt," Jaskier hugs Geralt back tightly.

"I'll be better to you." Geralt says in a shaky voice. "I will. Please stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." Jaskier says, gently stroking Geralt's hair.

"I messed everything up but," Geralt lets out a small sob. "Please stay anyway. Please."

"I'm here. I'm not leaving." Jaskier promises.

Jaskier doesn't let go until Geralt pulls away. He watches as Geralt hastily rubs away his remaining tears on his sleeve.

Jaskier puts his hand on Geralt's shoulder and says, "Come on, Geralt. Let's get our stuff and then head back to Roach."

Geralt nods.

Jaskier turns and takes a few steps back towards camp.

"Jaskier?" Geralt asks.

Jaskier turns around and looks at Geralt. "Yes?" he asks.

Geralt stares at Jaskier for a few moments. His eyebrows are scrunched together and he seems to be searching for words. Then he looks Jaskier in the eyes and says, "Thank you. You're a good friend."

Jaskier feels warm all over and grins. "Your very best friend in the whole wide world?"

A small smile lights Geralt's face. "Yes."


End file.
